This invention relates to the cooling and granulation of molten thermoplastic strands which emerge from nozzles, and the generation of dry granulate. For that purpose a slanted drainage trough can have its upper end disposed below the nozzles; with a granulator following in sequence beyond the lower end of the drainage trough. A stream of coolant is generated on the drainage trough, and the strands move from the lower end of the trough into the granulator.
Such a device is shown in FIGS. (5) and (6) of German Auslegeschrift No. 2 218 210, which also discloses means to induce drying. In accordance with FIGS. (5) and (6) a net-like transport belt is employed to receive wet granulate delivered by the granulator. While the granulate is being moved by the transport belt, it looses adherent water by the action of gravity.
Another method of drying disclosed in the Auslegeschrift directs the net-like transport belt between the end of the drainage trough and the entry of the granulator at an upward slant. A blower is disposed above the transport belt and directed towards it. Under the action of this blower, the granulate conveyed by the transport belt has adherent water blown away.